The Hunger
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Vicki/Henry. Henry needs to feed but tonight not just anybody’s blood will do; tonight he needs Vicki. Warning: rated for graphic sex. Reviews are loved! Xx


**The Hunger**

**Summary: Vicki/Henry. Henry needs to feed but tonight not just anybody's blood will do; tonight he needs Vicki. Rated M for graphic sex, if you don't like, don't read! Reviews are really appreciated as I'm thinking about doing a full length Blood Ties fic in the future! Xx**

"What are you doing here?" Vicki asked, squinting into the darkened corridor where Henry Fitzroy stood. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you." She added in a less accusatory voice, which provoked a smile from Henry.

"Nice to see you too, Vicki." He grinned. "Can I come in?" He asked, resting his hand on the door when Vicki seemed hesitant to allow him into her home. Most people would think this sensible, what with him being a vampire and all. It left Henry feeling worried though, the only possible explanation of Vicki's reluctance to let him inside would be...

"Vic? Who is it?" Mike Celluci called from the sitting room.

"I'm sorry," Vicki said, and she really did look like she meant it. "Mike asked me to take a look at a case he's working on and we decided to discuss it over beer and Chinese." She explained.

Henry nodded, knowing where Vicki and Mike's evening would probably end. It was a mixture of this and his desire for a feed that led to the expletive that slipped out of his mouth.

"Never mind, another time." He managed to force out afterwards, turning away in a swish of leather.

"Henry!" Vicki called after him, stepping out into the corridor. "Can I come and see you tomorrow?"

Henry felt Vicki's heartbeat pulsating in the proximity between them. When he spoke next, his voice was a low and primal growl.

"Tomorrow will be too late." He said.

"Vic!" They heard Celluci yell again as well as movements from within Vicki's apartment.

"I'll get rid of him and I'll see you later." She told him, aware of her slightly shallow breathing and erratic heartbeat and nothing had even happened between them yet. Vicki chided herself for letting her body act like a teenage girl all over again.

* * *

"Who was it?" Mike asked when he and Vicki were both inside her apartment again and Henry was long gone.

"Oh, just some kid from next door." Mike knew as well as Vicki that it was a lie but bought her excuse that her Chinese had been bad and could they discuss the case tomorrow instead. Mike agreed and left the apartment, knowing there was more going on than met the eye. If his gut was to believed, as it so often was, he would bet good money that Henry Fitzroy had something to do with Vicki's sudden mood swing.

As soon as she saw Mike's car pull away from the kerb, Vicki was ready to leave for Henry's. Since Mike's departure, Vicki had changed her underwear, exchanged her long sleeve grey t-shirt for a red and black silk shirt Coreen had persuaded her to buy and had let her hair down from it's messy knot. Once again she felt like a teenager and had to remember that this was not a date, simply a chance for both herself and Henry to get what they wanted; what they desired.

She decided to hail a cab, knowing that she probably wouldn't hold out for the amount of time it would take to walk to Henry's apartment building.

* * *

"Hot date, sweetie?" The cab driver drawled as Vicki slipped into the back of the vehicle.

"Something like that." She muttered, wishing the cab driver would just leave her alone already. In fact, she didn't even bother to wait for her change when he pulled up outside Henry's building.

"Have a good night, babe." He called through the window.

Vicki gritted her teeth against a sarcastic reply and headed towards the building where Greg let her in and watched suspiciously as she waited for the elevator.

"Oh, come on." Vicki growled after two minutes of waiting for the elevators, both of which seemed to be stuck on the top floor of the building. "Fuck it." She muttered and headed for the stairwell, running up the flights of stairs to Henry's floor, her desire reaching dangerous levels.

Fortunately, Henry had left the door to apartment open in anticipation of her arrival and Vicki literally tumbled inside.

"Hey," Henry greeted, looking up in slight concern at Vicki's less than elegant arrival. He crossed the room to her and found her panting, her heart racing even faster than normal.

"Had to take stairs." She managed as she struggled to regain normal breathing.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Henry replied with a trace of amusement. "And you got changed for me, I'm touched."

"Shut up, Henry." Vicki growled. "You needed something, and I'm here."

"I know." Henry grinned, suddenly closing the gap between them in a flash and pressing his lips hard against her's so that Vicki was struggling to breathe again. She had to pull away from him to get air and while she tried to breathe once more, Henry unbuttoned Vicki's blouse down to the beginning of her bra. He pulled the material apart to reveal the soft, pale skin of her throat, neck and the tops of her breasts. Henry ran his fingers over the skin, tracing her pulse point. Feeling Vicki getting restless beneath him, he lowered his face to her neck and began to kiss the exposed skin while she teased his reddish curls. She let out a gasp followed by a moan as Henry sunk his teeth into her neck. She could feel him lapping mouthfuls of her blood and once again she was surprised at the power it had to turn her on and nearly throw her over the edge. She threw her head back, blonde hair flying everywhere as Henry took his fill. When he was done, he licked the wound to allow it to heal and took a deep, steadying breath; he was feeling better already.

When the buzz began to wear off a little he became aware of a semi-undressed and extremely horny blonde in front of him. He continued what he had started by unbuttoning the rest of the blouse, which he selfishly hoped had been bought for his benefit. When he got a proper glimpse of her bra, he really did hope it had been for him too because he would be insanely jealous if any other man had seen her like this. He ran his fingers over the black bra with its white lace trim, his fingers finding the hardened points of her nipples underneath. Vicki moaned at his touches, arching her back and her breathing growing more laboured. He felt her hands reaching for the waistband of his tight black jeans and before she could proceed any further, Henry dragged her towards the privacy and comfort of his bedroom.

Once there, Henry pushed Vicki down onto the bed and knelt either side of her body.

"I don't think so." Vicki said, surprising him by rolling over so that she was on top. "You've had for too much control already this evening, Mr Fitzroy." She added, watching his eyes darken with desire as she straddled his waist.

Vicki pulled his white t-shirt up, digging her fingernails over the tight muscles of his stomach and chest before bringing up and over his head. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips before biting down hard on the bottom, making Henry groan against her in agonising pleasure. She began to kiss down his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipples and then kissing along the hairs that led to the top of his jeans. Vicki unzipped the now even tighter jeans and pulled them off Henry's legs. She slipped off the bed to throw them aside and removed her own jeans at the same time. Henry knew better than to try to move, besides he enjoyed seeing Vicki in action.

She crawled back onto the bed in just her underwear and slid her hands up Henry's thighs, making him moan in anticipation.

"Vix." He growled, making her bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. Her hands explored the elastic of Henry' super-tight boxers and she slowly removed them, pulling them down his thighs and finally off completely at a totally infuriating speed. She stroked Henry's erection in her hands, enjoying the look of sweet torture on his face before she took him into her mouth.

Henry barely had time to register what was happening before he could barely think of anything at all; the only thing he was aware of was the work of her tongue and the scrape of her teeth. She brought him almost to the edge before she finished, resuming her position higher up the bed.

"You're too over-dressed for my liking." Henry managed to choke out as Vicki kissed him surprisingly gently.His hands reached around her back and found the clasp to her bra, letting it flip open. As he threw the lace garment aside, he took her breasts in his hands, stroking her nipples with his thumbs as Vicki's writhed in ecstasy on his lap.

"Take me, Henry." She whispered, looking as surprised as he did at her words.

He flipped them both over again and slid his fingers under the elastic of her panties, sliding them off her legs. When they were both completely naked, Henry positioned himself over her and thrust into her once, and then again, completely filling her again. Henry could feel her growing tight around him as they moved together in passionate ecstasy.

After they had climaxed, Vicki crawled under the covers of Henry's bed. The material cool against her naked, flushed skin.

"Next time you need something," She said before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. "Just ask."

**_Please review! Xx_**


End file.
